Ghost Girl Of Hogwarts
by GermanPrincess1990
Summary: After losing her parents in a car accident, Sabrina Carter is sent to Hogwarts. Follow her as she finds love and happiness.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sabrina Carter. I'm eleven years old. I have snow white hair and ice blue eyes. Before you ask, no, I'm not an albino. When I was born, my hair was brown and my eyes were dark blue. On my tenth birthday, my parents and I were in an accident.

My parents and I went out to eat for my birthday. I wanted to go to a nearby shopping center that had a Subway. After we finished eating and shopping, we went to the local movie theater. After the movie was over we headed for home. Little did I know my whole life would change in that car accident.

_The day had started out normal. I woke up early as I always did on my birthday. I got dressed and headed for the kitchen. My mom was there making pancakes and sausage. I reached for three plates before mom stopped me.

"Honey, you don't have to set the table," mom said. "It _is _your birthday after all."

I smiled and shrugged. "I want to help. I'll get bored sitting around." Well, it wasn't a total lie.

My dad walked in just then. I set the plates on table and jump into his arms. My dad worked for the Ministry of Magic. Before I go any further, my family is magic. Mom is a witch and dad is a wizard. I'm a witch too. My parents went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dad was in Gryffindor. Mom was Hufflepuff. I ran to my dad and pounced into his arms. He laughed and swung me around.

"How's my little Tiger lily," he asked.

"Wonderful, daddy," I replied. "I'm excited for my birthday today."

Dad faked surprise and set me down. Mom laughed, shaking her head. Dad told me to wait and walked into the hall. He returned with several small presents in his arms. I grinned and helped him set them on the table. I promised my parents I would wait till after breakfast.

Afterwards, I helped mom put the dishes in the dishwasher. I went to the table and waited for both my parents to sit down. Once they sat I tore into my presents.

Mom got a gold cross on a chain, a bracelet and three new books. Dad got me five new books, three boxes of chocolate (can you sugar rush?) and seven candles. Grandma and grandpa Morris, mom's parents, sent me a spell book and a potions book. Grandpa Carter, dad's dad, sent me new school robes. Grandpa Carter somehow knew I would go to Hogwarts. Aunt Charlotte sent me two dresses and a new pair of shoes. Uncle John sent me a simple card with money.

After all my presents were opened, I took my things to my room. I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. Getting my socks and shoes on, I headed back down. My parents and I then headed out for the rest the day.

**Sorry I deleted the original. I just simply followed a piece of advice I recieved. Please R7R**


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at Diagon Alley around ten that morning. The first place we went was Gringotts Wizarding Bank. After getting what we needed, we left the bank. We headed for my favorite bookstore, Flourish & Blotts. I found some books on divination and dad paid for them. Once done there, we went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

We stayed in Diagon Alley until three in the afternoon. We then went to Hogsmeade Village. As soon as we landed, I ran straight for Zonko's Joke Shop. I could my dad laughing as I ran. Zonko's had always been my favorite shop. Dad got me some dung bombs and magic firecrackers. We went to Honeydukes Sweetshop where mom got Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Sugar Quills.

After two hours, we arrived at The Three Broomsticks. We all got cheeseburgers and butterbeers. We finished eating and decided to go home. Once we arrived back in the Leaky Cauldron, we walked outside to the car. We climbed in and started for home.

"Did you have a good birthday, Sabrina", mom asked.

"I did. Thank you taking me out for the day", I replied.

"Your welcome sweetheart", dad said. He was shaking his head from my racing for Zonko's.

About five minutes into driving, a drunk muggle driver slammed into our car. The cars hit each other headlong and killed my parents instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in St. Mungo's Hospital a week after the accident. I could barely remember what happened. I remembered being in the car headed for home and the other car crashing into ours. After that I don't remember anything.

I was pulled out of my daydreams by a Healer. She was checking on another patient in the room. She turned to me after finishing and smiled warmly.

"Hello, Sabrina", she said kindly. "I'm Healer Rebecca Stonewall."

"Hello, Healer", I say. "Can you tell me where my parents are?"

Healer Rebecca's kind blue eyes became saddened. "I'm sorry, Sabrina. Your parents died in the accident", she informed me.

"Oh", was all I could say. The news of their deaths was hard. I felt the sting of tears in my eyes. Healer Rebecca moved towards me and hugged me tightly. Her lime-green robes rustled slightly with the movement. I laid my head on her shoulder and cried silently.

The following day, older gentleman came to see me. He had kind blue eyes that twinkled behind his half-moon glasses. He had long silvery hair and a long beard of the same color. He wore dark blue robes. I felt as though he were important somehow.

"Sabrina, this Albus Dumbledore", Rebecca said "He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I felt my eyes widen with shock. My mom and dad told me about him. They said he a kind man and the greatest confidant you could ask for.

"hello, Sabrina", Professor Dumbledore said warmly. "I trust you are healing nicely."

I nodded and said, "I am, sir. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so many wonderful things about you."

His smile turned into a beam. Healer Rebecca excused herself and left. Professor Dumbledore sat in the chair beside my bed looked at me.

"I am truly sorry for your loss, Sabrina", he said. "Your parents were great people. And the best students Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Thank you, sir", I murmured. "Do know what will happen to me? Now that my parents are deceased?"

"Of course", he said. "I will take you to Hogwarts. Once you are cleared to leave St. Mungo's of course."


	4. Chapter 4

(one year later)

I have been at Hogwarts for about a year now. It's my eleventh birthday. It's been a year since the accident that took my parents lives. I still miss them terribly. During my year at Hogwarts, I learned the ins and outs of the school. I found secret passages to and from Hogwarts.

I found a secret room called the Room of Requirements. The Room of Requirement appears only when someone is in need of it. I found it by accident and have using ever since. I accidentally met the Weasley twins, Fred and George. I was exploring the tunnel in the one-eyed witch statue when I ran into them.

I was shining the dim light from my wand the tunnel when I saw them. Fred and George were heading the same way as me. I stopped and asked them why they were down there.

"We're exploring the castle", Fred said.

"You don't look like a first year", George stated simply.

"I'm not a first year yet", I replied. "Dumbledore took me in earlier in the school year. I'm an orphan."

They looked at each other and shrugged. I said would show them the rest of the tunnels later. If they wanted me to, of course. They agreed and we continued down the tunnel we were in. I told them my parents and they told me about their family. I laughed quite a bit as the talked about their antics.

We were back at the castle when I was called to Dumbledore's office. I said good-bye to the twins and we parted ways. I walked to the Headmaster's office hoping I wasn't in trouble. I'm going to have fun next year. With the twins as my friends I knew I would be though.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It's the day I will be sorted now. I stood in the Great Hall waiting for my name to be called. I looked at the Gryffindor table and saw the twins. They're sitting across from another red headed boy. I can only assume he's the older brother to the twins. I turned back in time to hear Professor McGonagall call my name.

"Carter, Sabrina."

I moved forward and sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on my head. The hat spoke to me quietly.

"_Such bravery from one so young_", the hat whispered. "_So much sorrow as well. But your bravery outshines all else. I know exactly where to put you dear. GRYFFINDOR_!"

I took the hat off and bolted for the Gryffindor table. Everyone in the house is cheering. The twins are yelling for joy and pride. I'm a Gryffindor, just like my late father. I know he would be proud of me. I know he's watching right now smiling and saying, "Good job Tiger lily."

After everyone else was sorted, Dumbledore made his annual speech. He gave us some fair warnings and told us to 'tuck in'. Food appeared and we started eating. I'm introduced to the twins older brother, Percy. He's a Prefect as I found out.

"At least I know not to mess with you", I said grinning. "I think the school made a good choice. Making you a Prefect."

"Thank you, Sabrina", Percy said. "The hat certainly did good placing you among the brave."

I talked to the twins for a while longer. I wonder why I feel butterflies in my stomach. It happens every time I look at George. This will drive me bonkers before I figure it out. Oh, joy.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner ended, Percy led the first years to the Gryffindor common room.

"Mar ante", Percy said.

Once he said that the Fat Lady portrait swung open. Stepping inside, the other first years were amazed. Not me though. I'd seen the Gryffindor common room before. Percy told us which way to go for the dormitories. Girls on the right, boys on the left. With that we all went our separate ways. I followed the other four girls to our dormitory. I quickly locate my bed, being the only one without a trunk.

I went the small cupboard next to my bed. All my clothes were in there. Trust me when I say there wasn't much. I didn't need a whole lot when I explored so much. Exploring was an exhausting business.

Adrienne Liberty and Breanne Mason marched over to my bed.

"Where's your trunk" Adrienne demanded.

"I don't have one", I said. "Why have one when you live at Hogwarts?"

"Every student needs a trunk", Breanne stated hotly.

"Well, I don't", I said just as hotly. "I'm an orphan. My parents died last year."

Both girls stared at me in shock. I took a shaky breath and slowly let it out. I turned to face them and told them what happened. It took about an hour but I was to get off my chest. It felt good too. When I finished both girls had an arm around me.

"If you want to spread rumors go for it", I said. "All of the teachers know my story already."

Both girls shook their heads. They made an X over their hearts and swore not to say a word. Charlotte Ambrosi and Tiffany Jones made the same promise as they knew the pain as well. Charlotte lost her mom in car accident. Tiffany lost both parents in a plane crash.

I smiled at the four girls. I asked if they would be my friends. They said yes at the same time.

"Oh, before I forget", Tiffany said."Did you know George Weasley has a crush on you?"

"I do now", I said smiling.

It's good to make friends. Especially now when I need them the most. I fell asleep soon after I crawled into bed. Boy do I need sleep or what?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I woke up the next to someone shaking me.

"Sabrina wake up", Adrienne said. "WAKE UP!"

I groaned and sat up. I looked at the clock and groaned again. Six thirty A.M. I got out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes. Adrienne steered me towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed. Stepping out, Breanne and Tiffany grabbed my hands. Charlotte had my bag already. She handed it to me. We headed down to breakfast.

We sat down just two redheads raced in. Fred and George sat down quickly.

"If anybody asks", Fred began.

"We were here the entire time", George finished.

The four of us nodded in agreement. Just then Professor Snape walked into the Great Hall. His hair was bright blue. I lowered my head to hide my smile. Nobody really like Snape much but he is a good teacher. I wasn't going to cross him. Not in my first year.

After breakfast, the four of us walked to our first class, Transfiguration. I thought about George and what Tiffany said last night. If it's true, then I that's what I have on him. I have a crush on George Weasley. That's what I felt at dinner. That was quick. I barely knew him and we have a crush on each other.

_**Sorry it took me so long. I had some trouble figuring out names for three others first year girls. Hope I can be** forgiven!_


	6. Author's Note

_**I'm sorry everyone. I lost all inspiration for 'Ghost Girl of Hogwarts'. I can't think of any more chapters to post. Again I'm sorry. I wish I think of more.**_


End file.
